


Only By The Night

by musguita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre pensó que el corazón y el alma eran un poco lo mismo y de pronto siente como si fuesen dos cosas diferentes que quisiesen lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only By The Night

**_She took my heart, I think she took my soul._ **   
  
James tiene quince años y unos cuantos meses el día que se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Lily Evans. Es la noche en la que todos celebran el final de los TIMOS y él otro “no” acompañado de bonitos insultos que sumar a su lista de “Los no de Lily”. Aunque sea Sirius el creador de dicha lista y quien lo apunta religiosamente en el maldito diario.

No sabe qué celebra Lily. El final del año, otro “no” para el iluso de James Potter o el final de una amistad. Sabe que no debería acercarse, que las posibilidades de que tenga que pasar los últimos días en la enfermería incrementan con cada paso que da hacia ella, pero es inevitable hacerlo. En la última hora James se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas y ha tenido que aceptar que otras ocurrirán. Como el hecho de que siempre estará preocupándose por todo lo que le pase a Lily Evans y por tanto, porque es así y tampoco puede evitarlo, intentará arreglarlo todo para que ella esté un poco mejor.

Le ofrece una cerveza de mantequilla y una sonrisa lo más amigable posible pero sin intentar seducirla. Tampoco es que con quince años sepa algo de seducción. Lily le mira contrariada, acepta la cerveza y sonríe antes de darse la vuelta.

Siempre pensó que el corazón y el alma eran un poco lo mismo y de pronto siente como si fuesen dos cosas diferentes que quisiesen lo mismo.  
  
  
 **_The bloody bits are spitting out._ **   
  
\- Eso ha dolido.

James se lleva las manos al pecho y estruja la camisa entre ellas.

\- ¿Has oído eso, Evans?

Lily no oye nada. Si el ego de Potter tuviese eco sería lo único que escucharía en el pasillo del tercer piso.

\- Es el sonido de mi corazón chocando contra el suelo –anuncia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es la única neurona que tienes en el cerebro pidiendo socorro? –contesta después de unos segundos.

\- Eres tan graciosa.

\- Y tú tan imbécil.

James sonríe, ladea la cabeza y la coge por la cintura. Lily se echa hacia atrás y le da con el puño cerrado en la nariz. Le duele, pero encuentra que el dolor físico que le infringe directamente es mucho más placentero. James sujeta la nariz entre las manos y dice con voz gangosa:

\- No importa la veces que me rompas la nariz o digas que no. 

\- Eres insufrible.

\- La verdad es que ahora mismo lo estoy pasando bastante mal.  
  
  
 _**But it's not forever, but it's just tonight.** _   
  
El aliento le huele a whisky de fuego y ranas de chocolate. Lo repite una vez más por si no le ha quedado del todo claro. “Es solo esta noche, no te hagas ilusiones, Potter.” Se guarda el montón de razones que la impulsan a ello. Que hace dos semanas el inútil de Craig Fergusson la dejó tirada como un trapo, que siempre se ha preguntado cómo besará Potter, cómo tocará Potter, como olerá Potter y a qué sabrá Potter. Y no es que él esté borracho y ella aproveche la situación. No es de ese tipo de chicas pero siempre imaginó que si esta situación se daba en un futuro lejano e impensable, sería él el que se aprovechase de ella.

Se desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa. A James le resbalan las manos entre los pechos y observa con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y de la boca le sale un suspiro que le arde en la piel. Le coge por las solapas y le besa en la boca. No es como lo imaginaba. Ni peor ni mejor. Tan solo diferente y puede que simplemente por eso, un poquito mejor.   
Se frotan el uno contra el otro mientras Lily hunde los dedos en el famoso pelo de James Potter y nota como las rodillas le flaquean. Resulta que la pobre es más idiota de lo que pensaba. 

James se separa para tomar aire. Apoya la frente en la de ella y dice en voz demasiado baja:

\- Te quiero.

Y Lily sabe que James Potter es un completo imbécil pero nunca pensó que lo fuese tanto. Le da una bofetada y se marcha hacia la Torre de Gryffindor esperando que el muy tonto se acuerde del único y último beso que le dará en toda su vida Lily Evans.   
  
  
 **_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak._ **   
  
Está harto de oír la palabra “no” una y otra vez. Si no fuese porque la ha escuchado decir “sí” en alguna rara ocasión, de esas que no se dirige a él o que si lo hace es para decirle, “sí, Potter, te estoy diciendo que no otra vez”, pensaría que no sabe decir otra cosa.

\- Te juro por Merlín que a veces me dan ganas de matarte. No lo hago porque me gustas demasiado y luego acabaría suicidándome y créeme, es lo último que me apetece hacer ahora mismo –grita una noche de otoño al salir de una reunión con los prefectos.- ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que me gustas de verdad? Te parecerá mentira, pero tengo un límite y creo que si oigo un “no” más me explotará la cabeza. Me gusta hasta cuando me gritas y te adoro incluso cuando dices “no”. Pero por una vez en la vida espero que digas que sí. Porque no soy tan malo como crees y si me gustas algo bueno debo de tener, ¿no? –es la cuarta vez que la ve sonrojarse en su vida y James cree que no es justo que sea tan guapa y se niegue a salir con él.- Y el día que digas “sí” te vas a dar cuenta de todo el tiempo que has malgastado diciendo “no”. Pero como eres maravillosa y creo que estoy enamorado de ti, hasta de tus defectos, te perdonaré.

La deja con la palabra en la boca en medio de la Sala Común y con los tres trasnochadores de la Casa Gryffindor.   
Una de las mejores cosas va a ser decirle eso de “ya te lo dije”.  
  
  
 **_Just know it was you all along that had a hold of my heart._ **   
  
James no sabe como explicarlo sin resultar demasiado cursi. Cada vez que le roza la nariz antes de besarle o le quita las gafas para que no se le claven en las mejillas como la primera vez. Todas las veces que Lily se mueve en su regazo y le besa y se ríe a la vez porque él pone esa cara tan graciosa según ella. Cuando le mira desde la otra punta de la biblioteca porque ella no es capaz de concentrarse sí él no deja de intentar meterle mano y susurrarle al oído todas las cosas en las que podrían emplear el tiempo. De cómo es cogerle la mano a Lily Evans delante de todos. Besarla en los labios sin temor a que lo siguiente que aterrice en su cara sea la palma de su mano.

No cree que sea bueno todo lo que Lily provoca en su corazón. A penas tiene diecisiete años y está seguro de haber sufrido algún que otro amago de infarto en los últimos meses. Es como si un montón de mariposas revoloteasen alrededor de su corazón. 

Una noche se sienta junto a ella y cuando se inclina hacia él, sonríe y se le nubla la vista. La coge de la mano. Extiende los dedos de Lily sobre su pecho. Ella le besa y luego dice:

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo.

Coge la mano de él y la coloca sobre su pecho.

\- Estoy seguro de que ahora no te pasa lo mismo que a mí –contesta James.   
  
**Fin.**


End file.
